Continuing Adventures of the Four Little Detective Turtle Tots
by Roniturtle
Summary: The turtle tots find a note that starts an adventure around the lair. Don't own them yet, probably never will.


Four Little Detective Turtle Tots: Go on a Treasure Hunt

Four six year old little turtle tots sat on the couch one midday afternoon enjoying snacks of carrots and strawberries their sensei had managed to get for them from an all night store during a supply run. One particular little turtle tot seemed strangely restless.

"Geez Mikey." His hot headed turtle brother said. "What's going on, you got ants in your pants?"

The youngest of the turtle tots gave his brother a strange look. "I'm not wearing any pants." He told him rather sheepishly. Thus causing the hothead to face slap himself.

"It's an expression Mikey." His genius brother said. "It means your moving around a lot."

"Oh yeah." His baby brother giggled.

"So what's the matter?" Said the oldest of the turtle tots.

"My butt is itchy." He replied.

"OOH MIKEY!" Exclaimed the hot head. "Your suppose to wipe yourself after you go potty!"

Three turtle tots quickly backed away from the fourth, their faces showing a look of horror.

"I did wipe myself!" Said their little brother with a huff. "Something else is scratching me." With that he jumped off the couch and turned to where he was just seated. In between the cushions of the couch was a small white piece of paper sticking out. Mikey pulled the paper out and inspected it.

"What's it say?" Asked Raphael.

"Reee aaa dddd." The youngest turtle attempted, but his hot headed turtle brother got impatient and snatched the paper out of his hands.

Raph looked at the paper closely. "re ad me," He looked up at his brothers flustered. "Here Donnie, you read it." He said handing it to his tall brother.

"Do you know what it says?" Asked Leo.

"Yes," Donnie told him as he began to scan the note.

"Can you read it out loud?" Raph said impatiently

"Oh yeah." Donnie laughed and then cleared his throat.

"Ahem. It says: READ ME." He told them.

"So read it already!" Exclaimed the hot head.

Donnie unfolded the paper:

To go on a treasure hunt is much fun to do

But first you must start by looking for clues.

Four little turtle tots looked at each other with excitement. "A treasure hunt!" They exclaimed.

"Wait a minute." Leonardo said before running to his room. A few moments later he came back with his magnifying glass. He quickly put it up to his eye, placed one hand on his hips, spread his legs slightly and smiled brightly at his brothers. "Looks like this is a case for...THE TURTLE DETECTIVES." He said proudly. To which his brothers groaned.

"One day I'm gonna break that thing." A particular hot headed tutle tot muttered.

"What's the rest say Donnie." Leo asked.

To find the first clue and get to the prize

Just stay where you are and see with your eyes.

Four little turtle tots blinked in confusion at each other.

"What does that mean?" Asked Mikey

"It means we need to just stay where we are and look with our eyes." Said Raph.

Mikey stared at Raph for a moment then looked straight ahead, not moving. The others followed his example.

"Okay guys." Said Leo, "If we just stay here then we should be looking straght at the..."

"TV!" They yelled as the four tots noticed a small white piece of paper sticking out from under the television.

Donnie quickly picked it up and read it out loud.

You did it, that's great, now on to clue two

Go to a place where you might leave your shoes.

Once again four little turtle tots looked at each other in confusion.

"But we don't wear shoes." Mikey said to his brothers as he scratched his head.

"No but Master Splinter used to." Donnie reminded them. "He use to be human, and remember he told us about people in his country, how they would take off their shoes before entering another person's house."

Three turtle tots stared at their brainy brother in awe. "Wow Donnie," Leo said impressed. "You've got a great memory." He put a finger to his chin and tapped it. "Alright guys, where would we put shoes then if we wore them?" He asked.

"By the entrance?" Said Mikey with uncertainty as he also placed his finger on his chin.

"We don't have an entrance." Said Raph swatting him on the head.

"Yea we do," Said Donnie as Mikey raspberried Raph while rubbing the back of his head, the turtle tots looked by the turnstiles.

"Over there!" They said all together pointing.

Four little turtle tots ran eagerly toward the entrance of their lair. Leo took out his magnifying glass and, along with his brothers, began searching throughout every nook and cranny of the turnstiles. Finally, one little turtle tot triumphantly held up a white piece of paper.

"I found it!" Raphael exclaimed. He handed the paper to Donnie. "What does it say braniac?"

The next clue to find would be number three

Go to the place where we planted a tree

"That would be the dojo!" Mikey shouted.

Four little turtle tots ran joyously toward the dojo. None of them noticed a tall brown rat moving along the lair planting little papers in secret spots, chuckling silently as he went.

When they got to the dojo, they quickly looked around the tree, it was easily seen and snatched by Leonardo. "Okay Donnie, what's it say?" He asked as he handed the note to his brother.

The next clue to find would be clue number four

You will find this clue next to the first "one's" door.

"There's a lot of doors to search." Donnie mused.

"Yeah, but look at how the word 'one' has those funny little things around it." Leo said as he put his magnifying glass to his eye and inspected the note closely. "What does that mean Donnie?"

"Those are quotation marks but I'm not sure what they mean in this case," Donnie said as he stroked his chin.

Four little turtle tots looked at each other and thought long and hard.

"I've got it!" Mikey suddenly yelled. "What if it stands for one of us?"

"How can it mean that?" Raph asked.

"I see what your saying." Donnie added. "In Japanese custom, a first born is know as "number one."

Mikey started giggling. "You said number one." He laughed some more and got a glare from his brothers.

Raph snapped his fingers. "So that means it's...

"LEO's!" Three turtle tots looked at their oldest brother who blinked in surprise.

"Okay." The oldest turtle tot said as he placed his magnifying glass up to his eye, "Let's go."

Four little turtle tots ran to the oldest room. As the note said, in the hinge of the door was a white note. Leo picked it up and handed it to Donnie.

Don't stop now, your on the right path

To find clue number five, go take a bath.

"Ah man, do we have to?" The youngest groaned miserably.

"I don't think it means that we actually have to take a bath Mikey." Donnie told him.

"I think it's telling us to go to the bathroom to find the next clue." Leo agreed.

"And it's probably in the bathtub." Raph hummed.

Four turtle tots quickly went to the bathroom. They looked in the bathtub and as expected, there was the next piece of paper. Donnie picked it up.

Six would be next and not hard to find

It's in the room where you excercise your mind.

"The school room?" Raphael said.

Four little turtle tots quickly ran to the school room, this was also the room where Donnie occasionally would do his tinkering and had declared it his private place for experiments. They searched along the mats they used to sit on to read and write their lessons.

"Got it." Said Mikey and he handed the note to Donnie.

Now on to seven, that's the next clue

This you will find right next to your pool

"Oh man!" Raphael yelled out in exasperation. "How many more are there?" He threw his hands up in the air as his three brothers ran to their pool by the living room.

There by pool, several inches from the edge, a white note sat waiting to be read. Four little turtle tots quickly gathered around their genius brother as he read the next clue.

On to the next, that would be eight

Go to the place where breakfast you ate.

"I know, I know." The hot headed turtle tot growled. "The kitchen." He once again followed his brothers to where they knew their next clue was.

They walked into the kitchen and looked around. No one was there so the four young turtles walked up to the table and found the note in the middle of it. Donnie reached for it and read it.

Now clue number nine, you're almost done

And soon you will have the prize you want

To get the prize, don't look down

Just stand up and turn around.

Four little turtle tots slowly looked up and turned around. In front of them at the entry way to the kitchen stood their sensei with some packages in his hands.

"Sensei?" They looked at him with curiousity.

Splinter looked down at them with a twinkle in his eyes. "Happy sixth mutation day my sons." He said with a laugh.

"Happy mutation day Sensei!" The four of them said with a laugh. "High three!" Said Mikey as they slapped their hands together in the air. "We solved all the clues."

Four little turtle tots ran joyously to their sensei. Splinter bent down and nuzzled each one of them as he handed them a brown wrapped package, each one with a special colored ribbon tied around it.

"Sit down my sons," He told them, "I have a special treat for you." The four tots did as told and took their chairs as they anxiously waited for their special treat. They watched as Splinter pulled out a plastic carton that held four cupcakes. He gave one to each turtle and then took his seat at the table.

"What's this Sensei." Mikey asked him eagerly.

"It is what the humans on the surface call a cupcake." He told them."It is sweet and and covered with frosting." Each turtle took a small bite.

"YUMMY!" Mikey exclaimed as he quickly downed the rest of his treat. His brothers echoed his sentiment and also quickly ate their sweet treat.

"You may open your presents now." Splinter told the boys. Each one quickly ripped into the brown paper to reveal comic books for Leo, Raph and Mikey and an Encyclopedia for Donnie. Each turtle looked at their father with grateful eyes.

"Wow," Raph said, as he looked at his new comic book, "this is awesome."

"You boys are doing wonderful with your reading lessons." The proud father began. "I thought it was time you boys were rewarded with your efforts."

"But Sensei." The now six year old Leonardo began, "We didn't get you anything."

Splinter looked down at his eldest turtle. "My son," He placed a paw on his child's head and rubbed it affectionatly. "You all gave me something very special six years ago."

Four little turtle tots hugged their father, then the little family of five sat down to enjoy the rest of the celebration day.

"Sensei?" Mikey looked up at his father who looked down at him curiously. "Will you send us on another treasure hunt soon."

"Perhaps." His father responded with a knowing look.

Leo brought out his magnifying glass and put it to his eye as he struck his special pose. "Well, when you do, the turtle detectives will be ready!"

"That's it!" One little hot headed turtle tot quickly began to chase the other one. "Give me that!" He cried as the oldest ran away from him yelling while the other two turtles laughed and their father shook his head slightly.

"Yes," He thought to himself, smiling. "Six wonderful years."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I couldn't resist doing one more of these. Hope yo enjoyed.


End file.
